This invention relates to the field of electronic optical smoke detectors. Prior art optical type techniques for detecting smoke require specially designed chambers for the passage of smoke filled air. These chambers are designed to minimize high ambient lighting situations. Some of these chambers require long airflow pathways to minimize the ambient lighting effects. These long path chambers cause attentuation of the actual smoke signal. Thus, the sensitivity of the smoke chamber is lessened.